


Untouchable

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Once Seishirou could read Subaru's every mood. Reunited again at the end of the world, the Sakurazukamori realizes that his prey has become an enigma. An enigma that's somehow untouchable. This...disturbs him.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Seishirou and Subaru's pause in Volume 8 of X 1999 when Subaru is standing on the roof above Seishirou in the middle of their battle, right before Seishirou asks if Subaru wants revenge for Hokuto's death. 
> 
> I don't own Tokyo Babylon or X 1999, but sometimes they own me. :) They take over my imagination, only releasing me when I've written a story about them. Or a blurb. :)

Delicate and remote as an angel you stand, white coat fluttering around your slender torso. Your green eyes glisten with sentiments which are an enigma to me. 

Once I was able to read your every mood. At the end of the Bet, I took confidence that I’d solved the riddle of you, my opposite, without being consumed by it. Never would I be able to partake in the passions which ebbed and flowed within your heart. 

For a year, I’d observed them, fascinated by how they shaped and changed your face, altering you. They never altered me. I played the part of your lover for a year. It ended. My lack of emotion had triumped over your feeling heart. Yet a feeling a closure, even a sense of triumph was missing. 

Hokuto-chan’s sacrifice made me doubt my victory. Her words gave me pause. 

Had I somehow lost, even in the middle of victory? Did you touch me without my even realizing it? 

I didn’t love you. Not the way your sister cherished you or the way you suffered over everyone and everything around you. 

Now you loom above me at the height of your power, lovelier than ever, and somehow untouchable. 

This irks me somehow, even though I smile at you the way I always have. At the same time, I marvel at the mystery at you. When did you become such an enigma? After all, the times I made you my personal toy when you lay, pliant and submissive in my arms, when did you become so distant? 

The Kamui are more touchable than you, now, more accessible. The anger shining in their eyes might be a mirror of what I saw in yours, years ago, when you faced down a foolish and arrogant teacher. A teacher I killed moments later. 

Those boys are as readable as you once were. You, my precious prey, have become a riddle. 

Discovering this might have maddened another man. I find it…provoking. 

You’re still mine, Subaru-kun. I can feel my mark, pulsing on your flesh, calling to me. 

Why do I feel like somehow you escaped? 

No. You’ll never escape from me, Subaru-kun. I’ve been careless. I let you go for far too long. 

Never again, Subaru-kun.


End file.
